Jealous
by elskling
Summary: No.. He couldn't be... But he was, and that's the problem. RoyxEd, onesided!AlxRoy.


**Yes, another English fic from me. Only this one hasn't been issued anywhere before. The fic tells the story about how Alphonse deals with his brother and Colonel's relationship. Al has his human body. **

**Enjoy, and reviews would be nice :)**

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtains to Alphonse's face, waking him up. Not that he had slept that much last night. At least not without occasional interrupts. You see, there was carried some vague clamor from Brother's room on the other side of the wall all night long. Sometimes louder, sometimes quieter.

_Louder, most of time. _

That couldn't have bothered Al a half from what it had if he just hadn't known where all that noise came from. But, unfortunately, he knew, and that was bothering him.

"They could have been staying at the Colonel's place if they knew they wouldn't be just sleeping" Al thought himself. "But _nooooo_…"

Pissed off, Al turned on his other side, looking back on last night's happenings.

The Colonel has picked Brother up at seven, Al didn't know exactly where they were going, but most likely either to watch a movie or just for a walk. There was no problem with that, but somewhere between ten and eleven, after Al had already got to sleep, they came back waking Al up by making such a big noise. Al had recognized his Brother's voice, telling the elder man to be quiet, but judging from the giggling he couldn't care less…

Al remembered how he had tried to muffle those voices by burying his head under the pillows, but after the two lovebirds had made a move to Brother's bedroom even that didn't help to muffle loud cries and moans that could be heard.

'_Cause said bedroom just happened to be next to Al's. _

_And walls were thin. _

With a heavy sigh Al climbed off his bed and stretched. There wasn't mirror in Al's room, but he wished there wasn't too noticeable bags under his eyes from staying up all night. Scratching back of his head Al got out his room and headed to the kitchen.

On the way through the small apartment Al checked his Brother's door, which was still closed, so he supposed himself being the first one awake. However, the scent of fresh coffee told him something else, and wondering Al tiptoed to kitchen and sneaked his head in from the doorway. There he saw Colonel's bare back and froze to the spot. For some reason, Al felt like he just couldn't face the Colonel, and he thought if it was too late to turn around and just be like he didn't even exist when Colonel himself turned around, holding a pan of coffee. As he saw Al in the doorway a gentle smile rose to his lips.

"Good morning, Alphonse" Colonel said cheerfully and caused a weird feeling in Al's stomach, much for Al's own surprise.

"G-good morning, sir" Al said back, stuttering a little and feeling his cheeks turning red. Colonel sat down to table and motioned Al to do the same.

"Go ahead and sit, please" he said and poured himself some coffee. "And call me 'Roy'. I have told you so at least a hundred times."

Nervously Al sat down across from Col… _Roy_ and stayed quiet.

This thing he was feeling… it was like he would have had dozens of fat butterflies flying around his stomach. The feeling wasn't new, it had started from those times his Brother and Roy had started dating…

"Stretch out your cup" Roy said suddenly lifting up the coffee pan. Surprised Al just looked at the man.

"But… I don't even have a…"

"Just in front of you" Roy informed him and pointed to the cup just below Al's nose. "I put it there ready for you."

Getting embarrassed Al lifted the cup so that Roy could pour coffee to him. Immediately Al took a long sip from his cup, trying to cover his blushing face.

"OhGodohGodohGod" rumbled through Al's head as he swallowed too much coffee at once and started coughing uncontrollably. Roy looked at him worriedly and was just starting to stand up and go around to Al when the boy raised his other hand to sign he was fine.

"Ju-h-st give it _cough_ a minute _cough_…" Al grunted and hit himself on chest couple of times.

Roy sat back to his chair and shrugged.

"Well, if you are sure…"

"Sure about what?" came a question from the doorway, and both Al and Roy looked up to see Edward who had also now in residence. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers and white, half way up buttoned dress shirt which was way too big for him.

Now Roy's smile was even wider than before as he looked at Edward who walked over to Roy and sat next to him.

"Nothing special" Roy said and gave a quick kiss on Ed's lips. That sight made Al's stomach turn upside down again and a wave of unpleasantness passed him. That had obviously showed up by his face, 'cause when Ed looked at his little brother his face went serious.

"Oh, sorry. Is this bothering you?" he asked apologetically.

_Hell yeah it does, thank you very much, _Al wanted to say, but hadn't heart for that and only said

"No, not at all" and put a fake smile on his face. Ed just looked at Al for a moment with a frown, but quickly forgot it all as he felt Roy nuzzling his ear and then turned to him to get kissed properly. Al rolled his eyes and looked to other direction.

_Dear Lord, get a room! _Al thought miserably and looked again at happy couple.

_I would do so if I was you, Brother. And in that room, you wouldn't have nothing to do in…_

While drinking the last drops of his coffee Al's eyes widened and he put the cup back to the table with shaking hand.

_Wait a minute…_

_No… He couldn't be…_

Al looked at Roy once more. The same warm feeling went through his body, and cooled again as he saw his Brother right next to the man.

_Yes, he was, indeed.  
_

_Oh shit…_

**There. Did you like it? Let me know if there was any bigger mistakes with language.**


End file.
